A Forgotten Past
by Love-at-first-sight-17
Summary: Alice doesn't remember her past, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. What if there was a love before the beginning of the end?My story takes you back in time to the life of Mary Alice Brandon. Please REVIEW. Thanks.
1. Leaving

A Forgotten Past

A Forgotten Past

APOV

I let myself rest on Aiden's hard chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. It was impossible not to want to just stay like this forever. I looked up at him. His eyes softened, and bore into mine. "Love? I need to tell you something." He said his voice almost a whisper.

My head tilted to the side slightly, and I nodded. "Anything. Are you alright?" I asked, my voice light with curiosity.

"I'm going away for a little while." He said, and his jaw hardened. "Mom and Dad are sending me my grandparent's house. It should be for just the summer, but I may stay a little longer than that." He took hold of my chin, and lifted it up until our eyes met.

Tears leaked out of my eyes, and he brushed them away with his finger. My voice faltered as I tried to form words with the lips of mine that felt blank. "No." I finally managed. "You're… leaving?" I shook my head, trying to convince myself that this was just a nightmare, and any minute I was going to hear the shrill noise of my alarm clock in my ear. I looked down, and let my head fall from his grasp.

"Mary," He said, and held me tight against him. "You know my love for you will never end. This isn't my choice, but it is going to be best for everyone. Except you and I," he blew out a breath, and tears continued to fall out of my eyes.

"Don't leave me." I whispered against his chest. Aiden took my hand, and stood up. The carpet of his room squished under my toes. I looked away from his face, and the eyes that looked so intensely into mine. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. We had it perfect. Aiden was the perfect boyfriend, and as far as I could see, I had the perfect life. This wasn't happening.

I took my hand away from his, and, blinded by tears, darted out of his room. I tore down the stairs, and blew past a bewildered Mrs. Parker. She looked on after me as I ran down the street. I didn't know where I was headed yet, but I knew home wasn't a good place now. I needed to think. I trudged through the rain as it began to come down hard and fast ontop of my head. I brushed my long, black hair out of my eyes with a deep sigh.

The rain mixed with my teardrops, making it almost impossible to see. I drew a breath, and turned on my heel. "Time to suck it up and go home." I muttered under my breath.

On the point of arriving inside, my mom walked out, concern dripping in her voice as she rambled on about the importance of me being on time, and calling when I was going to be out late. It took her at least five minutes to realize I was even crying, and she then decided to offer her condolences to what she didn't even know was happening, and rushed back into the kitchen as the timer on the oven went off.

I rolled my eyes, and climbed the stairs, suddenly wondering if life could get any worse. My intentions were to call Aiden right as I got into my bedroom, but I couldn't bring myself to dial the number.

It was going to be one of those nights again, I could feel it. That night before I went to bed, something seemed off. It gave me shivers. I tried to convince myself that I was only freaking out because of everything that had happened with Aiden. I planned to call him in the morning, but for now I figured I just needed rest. I pulled back the covers, and slid under the sheets. My eyelids closed almost instantly. They were heavy from the effect of crying all afternoon.

_Alice ran through the forest. Her breath was coming short, and she glanced over her shoulder. Speed riveted through her bones, and pushed her harder and harder. Alice danced across the rocks and sticks as if they were made of water. She sprinted past a red bush, and stopped to pause behind a tree, her chest heaving. She glanced around the corner, and a figure jumped out of the shadows at her. Pitch black engulfed her, and she felt a sharp pain in her neck._

I woke up with sweat sticking to my forehead, and my sheets wrapped in knots around my legs. Nightmares like the one I had just experienced were repetitive. I continued to get them, and I still had not figured out the point. I had thought about telling my mother about the dreams, but that just wasn't going to happen anymore. They were too strange.


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2

Chapter 2-- Surprises

A knock sounded on the hard wooden door closing in my room. I sat up from the warmth of my four poster bed, and stretched out my arms. Standing up slowly from the bed, I gave a soft groan as the reality of the day before hit me. I rubbed at my eyes as I walked towards the door. Before I could reach it, my mother decided to open the door herself and let herself in. She bounced in, her jet black curly hair flouncing all over her shoulders. "Here," She said, tossing a letter at me, turning on her heel, and walking out. I let out a breath. "Good morning to you too," I whispered sarcastically. I looked down at the letter she'd tossed onto the desk I had sitting by the door. I wrinkled up my nose slightly at the familiar scrawl of handwriting on the front of the tan colored envelope. A felt a sharp pang in my chest when I realized Aiden had been at the house today, but quickly following that came sharp defiance. It wasn't as if I didn't want to see him, but just the sight of his face, the way his bright blue eyes sparkled when he smiled, just seeing him could throw me off the deep end.

Setting the letter into the safety of my pocket, I headed towards the door. I convinced myself that all I needed was fresh air, but before I knew it, I was requesting the stable boy to rein my horse. It was quite an impossible situation. I turned my head slightly as I heard Jonathan approaching, my horse trotting proudly along next to him. "Much obliged," I told him swiftly before swinging my leg up onto the big white horse. I felt the clacking of her hooves beneath me as we headed towards the creek, which was just a vile reminder of where I was going and who I was to meet there. Aiden was irresistible, and I knew that by now, accepting that I was going to be broken without him was the hard part.

"Mary Alice Brandon," His voice came from down in the trees. I could see the shadow if his figure, and I stepped closer. My full name danced from his lips, and swirled in with the wind. I stepped daintily onto the rock in front of him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Hey you," he whispered affectionately. "I'm glad you came, I thought you were never going to talk to me again."

I felt the hesitation and anger sliding right out of me and off the expression on my face. I hated it, but there was no way on Earth I could stay mad at him. It just wasn't going to happen. "Not possible," I responded. "I love you too much."

"Do you wish it was possible?"

I shook my head. "Not in a million years." A smile darted across his face, but was quickly replaced by a somber expression I didn't recognize. He lifted my chin, and kissed me gently. I was hesitant at first, but quickly gave in to the intensity he wanted. His hands groped around my neck, and I held him tightly around the waist. He slowly opened up my mouth and I got lost in the heat of the moment. My fingers tangled in his hair. The kiss almost would have frightened me if I wasn't so comfortable in his strong arms. The force that he kissed me with seemed hurried and fearful. When I finally pulled away, my lips tingled. He smiled and kissed my nose softly.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered.

I tried to find my voice between gasps. "I love you," I said softly. This wasn't exactly like me, usually I was completely in control, but it wasn't exactly my fault that my world was spinning.

Aiden held me close in his arm for what seemed like only seconds, but could have been hours for all I knew. I breathed in the scent of him, and smiled slightly.

"How long?" I asked, my voice shaky. "How long until you leave?"

He looked down at me. "A little less than two weeks."

I nodded. "In that case, I suppose we should make the best of the few days we have left."

He grinned. "Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you."

My eyes brightened. "Which is…?"

He put his arm around my waist. "You will just have to wait and see, dollface." My heart skipped a beat.

"Ah, testing my patience now huh?" I giggled softly. "You know how I am about that."

He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "But this is worth waiting for. I promise." He retorted smoothly.


End file.
